Haru
'''Haru' (陽, Haru; Lit. "Sun") is a Chunin ranked shinobi from Konohagakure and the current Jinchūriki of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. Having been exceedingly short as a child he was given the nick-name Munchkin (小人, Kodomo), a name that stuck despite him growing much taller as he grew older. One of his previous girlfriends gave him the name Fox Boy (狐の少年, Kitsune no Shōnen), a name that that has now become famous all over the shinobi world. He is also famous as the White Scarf of Konoha (木ノ葉の白い襟巻き, Konoha no Shiroi Eri-maki) due to the white scarf he is always seem wearing. Appearance Haru has blue-black hair and blue eyes. He is fair skinned and of average build and height. Because of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox sealed within him his appearance is altered slightly with him having very prominent and sharp canines, much like a fox's fangs. As a young teen he was normally seen in similar clothing consisting of black pants and a tee-shirt in shades of lavender and purple. He also wore black shin-guards on both his shins and flip-flops on his feet. Over his shirt he used to wear a half sleeved slightly flamboyant long coat. As an adult he is normally seen in a white full sleeved t-shirt over black cargo pants. Over the shirt he wears a blue or black light jacket. He also wears a white colored scarf around his name which has earned him his name as the White Scarf of Konoha. He also wears a unique pendant hanging from a thin chain around his neck and a small green stud on his left ear. Personality Haru is a very kindhearted, compassionate and patient person. He is prone to act out of a sense of protectiveness towards his loved ones, new friends and sometimes toward even his enemies. Despite being the jinchūriki of the nine-tails and thus capable of great violence, Haru retains a childlike purity in the face of all his encountered horrors and is a relatively docile person. He displays a level of maturity well beyond his years and is considered by others to be one of the most reliable people they know. He a very charismatic and charming person and can be quite eloquent if he feels like it. He is greatly concerned about the well-being of the people who trust and support him and goes to great lengths to ensure their safety and well-being, even if he has to risk his own life or undergo great pains to do so. Having being blessed with considerable power, Haru considers it his duty to be a protector to those without the power to protect themselves and acts accordingly, earning the unwavering loyalty of his compatriots. But despite being akin to a sun which acts a beacon of light for his friends, Haru does have darkness in his heart. He is prone to fits of melancholy whenever he remembers life with his brother and family. Though he is normally calm, he does loose his temper ever do often. On such instances he is controlled by his anger and can be very rude and rowdy. But these bursts are short and far apart in occurrence. Intellectually, Haru possesses a genius level intellect. He is used to being the smartest guy in the room and takes a degree of pride from this. But despite his intellect, he is not beyond random bursts of naivety and can make some very stupid decisions. But those close to him believe that these are deliberate attempts by him to keep others around him relaxed. He is also very sharp-witted and others have commented that had he not been a shinobi, he could have made a career out of being a jester. But all this proof of the fact that Haru is expertly manipulative and prone to think several steps ahead of those around him, giving him a remarkable talent for making his allies act exactly as he wishes despite appearing not to have had a hand in their decisions. Haru also has the reputation of being an incurable womanizer, and he is often cavorting about with various women and attempting to woo several of the female shinobi among his allies with his abundant charm, good looks and charisma. This has led him to become very unpopular among the male residents of his village as a great majority of them have caught him flirting with their girlfriends, wives or fiances. Background Synopsis Abilities Being the jinchūriki of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox and having gained complete control over its powers, Haru is a very powerful shinobi. He is famous for his skills as a knife master. He can use them in hand to hand combat or throw them at his opponents with deadly accuracy. He is also a master strategist and prefers to win fights by using his brains instead of brawn. Master Knife Combatant Haru is a master of knives, stilettos and shuriken knives, a skill that he learned and mastered on his own. He possesses deadly accuracy with these weapons and uses them to pin his opponents down, which is particularly effective against ninjutsu specialists as they primarily need their hands to make the hand seals needed to execute a jutsu. While he usually pins his opponents down with his stilettos, he is capable throwing them in a way that would cause severe, and possibly fatal, injuries. His skill is enough to incapacitate several opponents without killing or injuring them. Jinchūriki Transformations :Main Article:Haru's Jinchūriki Forms Like other jinchūriki, Haru has the ability to create a chakra cloak by drawing on the kyūbi's power. At the same time his stamina and healing abilities are greatly increased. He can heal major wounds in a matter of a day or so while minor wounds take seconds or minutes to heal. As he draws on more and more of the Nine-Tails' chakra the number of tails in his chakra cloak increases until he has nine tails. He can also achieve a second form in which he forms the Nine-Tails' and his own chakra around him in human form. This form is more nimble and easier to control than the full transformation into the kyūbi. Haru is able to become his tailed beast with great ease. He can retain complete control even in this fully released state. He can also partially transform parts of his chakra shroud into parts of the Nine-Tails' body. When fully transformed, he can easily fire massive chakra blasts many times the size of its already giant body. After training in the Falls of Truth, Haru successfully separated the Nine-Tails' chakra from its will, and imprisoned the Nine-Tails itself with a new seal. The kyūbi's chakra was sectioned off within a separate region of his subconscious and since then he no longer automatically uses its chakra at all times. Because of this, he can access the chakra directly without the need to interact with the Nine-Tails at all. As a result he gained access to two new jinchūriki forms. In the first one the chakra envelops Haru, but unlike with its former jinchūriki, Naruto, for whom the shroud took on the appearance resembling the Sage of the Six Paths with the seal clearly visible on the shroud, for Haru it simply surrounds him in a bright blue aura and bright blue seals upon each of his eyes on the pattern of his new seal. With the Nine-Tails' power under his control, Haru's strength and speed are significantly increased. In this state he can slowly access the nine-tails' chakra as and when he needs it. The second form that he can access is more like his four-tailed form. But in this form he has nine tails and the chakra envelop that surrounds is a much brighter orange than his four-tails form and onwards. This is so because his blood is not mixed into the kyūbi's chakra. All of the kyūbi's chakra is mixed in with his own and in this state he acts like a mini kyūbi but with its strength and speed. He possesses great raw speed and tremendous stamina. Also his healing abilities are greatly increased. In both these states he gains the Nine-Tails' ability to sense negative emotions. Master Strategist Haru has a genius level intellect and eidetic memory. By using these two gifts he can come up with ways to defeat an opponent in the most quick and silent manner. He can come up with brilliant strategies even when under pressure and his ability to come up with one when under no pressure is outstanding. He has a shrewd mind and can read his opponent's movements and abilities to try and come up with a way counter them in the best way possible. Due to his eidetic memory he can perfectly recall any terrain he has been in and makes use of every small rise and fall to gain an advantage. If he has encountered a jutsu and can understand the way it works, he can more often then not come up with a weakness in the technique and exploit that weakness the next time he encounters it. Nature Transformation Haru has the ability to use two chakra natures, fire and water. His control of fire release is masterful and rivals the skills of an Uchiha master. He can execute numerous high level fire techniques and has also developed techniques of his own. He can also execute some techniques without the use of hand seals. He is also proficient with the use of water release techniques though he is nowhere near as skilled with it as he is with fire release. He is still in the process of master water based nature manipulation completely. Regardless he can perform some decently powerful water based techniques and has also created a few techniques of his own. Stats Trivia *He is my first character here. *Like me he is ambidextrous. *Haru hates seafood. *Haru's favorite foods are: Golden Fried Chicken, Lasagna, Honey Fried Noodles. *Haru possesses an eidetic memory. Category:Male Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Jinchūriki